To test the hypothesis that androgen deficiency will lead to meibomian gland dysfunction, altered lipid profiles in meibomian gland secretions, and evaporative dry eye, samples of tears and meibomian gland secretions will be collected from subjects with complete androgen insensitivity syndrome.